De Hogwarts y Merodeadores
by NickyLucky
Summary: La vida de los Merodeadores, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon y cia. en Hogwarts.
1. Hogwarts enséñanos algo por favor

**Hogwarts enséñanos algo por favor**

El primer curso ya empezaba para algunos alumnos, ya que era primero de Septiembre, y los niños más pequeños lucían una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada emocionada con ojos vidriosos. También había niños de segundo curso, con miradas un poco más expertas pero con la misma emoción que se veía en todas las personas, padres y alumnos, niños o adolescentes. Y si uno se quedaba en una esquina apreciaría la maravillosa escena que se estaba produciendo como todos los años, al lado de un magnífico tren en la plataforma 9¾. Una plataforma no vista por los ojos comunes, como dirían algunos muggles, si no por aquellas personas que habían recibido una lechuza de una escuela, Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Pero nuestros protagonistas no estaban en ninguno de los cursos anteriormente mencionados, si no que estaban por iniciar su sexto curso. Tampoco estaban en el andén, saludando a sus padres, hermanos y demás familiares. Estaban bajo una capa, muy querida por ellos cuatro, en los pasillos del cuarto vagón y alejándose del quinto, muy pegados contra la pared para que nadie sintiera su presencia. Porque aquella capa que estaban usando en ese momento era una capa única, una capa de invisibilidad. Y muchos se preguntarán qué estaban haciendo, bueno, estaban huyendo.

-Que no estamos huyendo, Peter, estamos escabulléndonos sigilosamente bajo una capa de invisibilidad para no ser acosados por el sector femenino de Hogwarts- la voz de Sirius Black, en un susurro pero aún arrogante y segura, fue oída por sus cuatro mejores amigos y compañeros de casa y cuarto, quienes respondieron a esa afirmación en diferente manera. Remus Lupin, un estudiante alto, con cabellos rubio cobrizo, ojos miel y con un aspecto enfermizo, mejor conocido como Lunático, negó con la cabeza resignado ante las ocurrencias de su amigo; James Potter, un muchacho también alto, aunque un poco más bajo que el anterior, con un cabello azabache indomable y ojos pardos tras unos anteojos, mejor conocido como Cornamenta, asintió con la misma arrogancia que su mejor amigo; y por último, Peter Pettigrew, un muchacho bajito y regordete, bastante feo si se lo comparaba con los otros tres muchachos, mejor conocido como… Bueno, era conocido como el chico que acompañaba a Lunatico, Canuto y Cornamenta, pero ellos lo habían apodado Colagusano, simplemente fue Peter.

-Pero, Sirius, estamos huyendo de una muy enfadada Lily Evans, que descubrió la broma que hicimos a los de Slytherin. La recuerdas? Es de estatura media, tiene el cabello ondulado, rojo, por la mitad de la espalda, y tiene los ojos verdes… De verdad no la recuerdas? James se pasa horas y horas hablando sobre ella.- le respondió un muy preocupado y angustiado Colagusano, que en esos seis años todavía no había entendido el humor del muchacho. Los demás, simplemente rodaron los ojos y no le respondieron, ni siquiera Sirius, creyendo que así se callaría. Pero nunca estuvieron más equivocados.- Sirius! -gritó el muchacho para hacerse oír, tal vez, un poco más fuerte de lo que debería haberlo hecho porque algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí se detuvieron curiosos y comenzaron a buscar el lugar de donde provenía esa voz. Pero, al no encontrar nada, decidieron olvidarlo y seguir buscando. Por parte de los Merodeadores, así apodados por ellos mismos, dejaron de caminar y le taparon la boca al más pequeño enviándole, también, miradas asesinas.

-Podrías callarte, Colagusano, o quieres que Evans nos coja y nos dé la paliza de nuestras vidas para después asesinarnos lenta y dolorosamente?- repuso murmurando un muy enfadado muchacho alto y de ojos grises, tapados levemente por un cabello negro azulado.

-Sí, por tu culpa quizás Lily me siga rechazando este año y no se dé cuenta de que soy el amor de su vida, su futuro marido y el padre de sus siete hijos. Y te juro por Merlin que si eso pasa, te haré plenamente responsable y, si salimos vivos de esta, te mataré yo con mis propias manos.

-James, cálmate un poco y suelta a Peter que lo estas levantando del suelo y le vas a estropear su camisa- Sí, Remus Lupin, alias Lunatico, al rescate e imponiendo control.- Además, la razón por la cual Lily te odia no es por él si no por ti, que te comportas como un perfecto imbécil cada vez que ella está presente.- Claro que James quiso responder a eso, pero estaba tan eufórico por la broma, tan enfadado por Peter y, admitiéndolo, un poco asustado por lo que su futura novia le podía hacer que no supo encontrar las palabras exactas para responderle al rubio. Así que decidió por la opción de seguir caminando hasta el tercer vagón del tren, donde estaba su compartimiento, y entrar en este seguido de sus amigos.

-Yo nunca me comporto como un imbécil, Remus- fue lo único que repuso luego de guardar la capa entre su equipaje, camuflándola con algunas de sus prendas, y al sentirse seguro dentro de su compartimiento.

En el preciso momento en el que Sirius tenía su valija levantada para colocarla sobre el estante, una muchacha rubia, de ojos marrones y juguetones, y muy alegro, entró de repente y con rapidez, y se avalanzó a los brazos de Lunatico, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, tirando en su paso al moreno al suelo y a su valija sobre él.

-Marlene McKinnon, no piensas saludarme?- inquirió con un falso enfado James, mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a su mejor amiga y a una de sus jugadoras en el equipo de Quidditch. Por parte de Sirius, lo único que hiso fue mirarla con desdén, levantarse y tratar de recobrar la compostura y un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba mientras injuriaba contra ella suavemente con su boca, pero en su mente la asesinaba, y la revivía solo para torturarla y volverla a asesinarla. Y por parte de Peter, no entendía como ellos, o la mitad ya que él y Sirius la detestaban, podían aceptar a una mujer en su grupo y se preguntaba qué le veían de especial. Después de todo, era la mejor amiga de la pelirroja Evans, así que los podía delatar.

-Me alegro mucho de verlos, chicos.- les dijo a sus recibidores con una sonrisa y luego se giró hacia el asiento donde estaba sentado un rubio con dientes de ratón.- A ti también Peter. –agregó sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Porque, por más que no le cayera muy bien, Marlene era muy guapa y divertida, y eso no lo podía negar nadie, ni siquiera Sirius que miraba la escena apoyado sobre la puerta con una expresión de asco. La chica, como si pudiera sentir los rayos asesinos que este le enviaba con la mirada, se giró hacia él y con la misma expresión lo saludo- Black.

-McKinnon.-le respondió seca y duramente el más mujeriego de los cuatro y trataba de ignorar las miradas divertidas que se enviaban Remus y James, al parecer seguían en su afán de creer que a él le gustaba la niña mocosa esa, que de niña mocosa no tenía nada, ya que durante esos últimos años, su cuerpo e imagen habían dado un giro impresionante y se había convertido en una de las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts, pero claramente, lo único por lo que sentía atracción hacia ella, era para matarla o torturarla, o enviarla a dormir con el calamar gigante, estaba de acuerdo con cualquiera de las opciones. Por eso se alegró mucho cuando dijo que debía irse ya que la prefecta pelirroja debía de estar buscándola. Nunca amó más a Lily Evans como en ese momento. Aunque para Marlene no fue tan divertido, claro que estaba feliz de no tener que soportar ni un minuto más al único Gryffindor de los Black, pero tenía que enfrentarse con una Lily Evans hecha una fiera que, si pudiera, escupiría fuego por la boca y mataría con la mirada. Así que, abusando de sus rasgos tiernos, su voz dulce y su muy buena amistad con ella, se acercó.

-Hola, Lily! Como has estado? Has disfrutado de tus vacaciones?- Primeramente la prefecta se sobresaltó, ya que en la última media hora, todo ser humano que tenga un poco de razón, se alejaba de ella como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal o como si fuera un animal capaz de matar si entrabas en su campo visual, que efectivamente lo era. Pero había solo un pequeño problema, Marlene no tenía ni una sola gota de cordura en su interior, cosa que era positiva algunas veces, y otras veces…No tanto.

-En dónde están?- rugió la pelirroja como si fuera una leona, que lo era porque pertenecía a Gryffindor igual que su amiga, pero ya saben a qué me refiero.

-Estan? Quiénes, Lily?- preguntó con voz calmante la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla, sin conseguirlo, y haciéndose la tonta.

-No te hagas la que no sabes de qué estoy hablando y de quiénes estoy hablando, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos perfectamente a que me estoy refiriendo.- decía cada vez acercándose un paso más hasta terminar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Marlene, mientras le sujetaba el cuello de su remera. Las piernas de esta le fallaban, y supo que si Lily no la estuviese sujetando y obligándola a quedarse de pie, se hubiera derrumbado allí mismo. Marlene no era de tener miedo pero en ese momento, Lily causaba terror. Luego la miró durante unos momentos directamente a los ojos, consiguiendo armarse del valor suficiente como para dirigirle la palabra sin tartamudear o algo peor.

-De verdad, Lily. Y ni siquiera el tren se ha puesto en marcha y tú ya estás completamente alterada. Por qué mejor no vamos al compartimiento, te olvidas de tus deberes de prefecta por un rato y te relajas un poco? Ya vas a tener tiempo durante el año para descargarte con quién te haya hecho esto. - Y así, ambas amigas se dirigieron hacia el lugar concordado. Mientras ambas caminaban, se oía el último aviso de que el tren partía y en menos de lo que alguien tarda en decir "Banshee" o "Quidditch", el tren estaba en marcha hacia Hogwarts.


	2. Las dos guerras

El viaje hacia el colegio fue tranquilo, demasiado, por eso no era normal. Ni lo Merodeadores hicieron una nueva broma ni los Slytherin quisieron su venganza. Quizás era porque la cólera de la prefecta de Gryffindor no había cesado o disminuido. O tal vez porque las noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente, fuera de todo el encanto del colegio.

La guerra en contra de Voldemort estaba causando estragos y estaba rompiendo la burbuja de protección que Dumbledore, junto con el profesorado y la magia del castillo. Pero claro que no estaba destruida por completo, ni siquiera por la mitad, porque quién en su sano juicio, sea de la casa de los inteligentes, de los valientes, de los trabajadores o de los astutos, preferiría perderse en la guerra que en las asignaturas, las bromas, el Quidditch o en los hermosos jardines con sus altos árboles y con la grandeza del lago? Nadie. Claro que todos estaban preocupados por la guerra y atentos a nuevas noticias, sean perturbadoras o aliviadoras, pero no pensaban dejar que se les interpusiera en sus planes.

Además, y no menos importante, se estaba produciendo otra guerra por la cual deberían preocuparse los alumnos, una guerra dentro de Hogwarts. Una distinta a la común guerra entre las casas, ya sea en el Quidditch, para conseguir la copa de las casas o simplemente por odio mutuo, como ocurría con las que fueron llamadas como sus creadores y fundadores, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin. Era una guerra entre los responsables y los que no lo eran, los prefectos y los bromistas, en otras palabras, entre una pelirroja y cuatro muchachos. La batalla eterna entre la perfecta prefecta y los Merodeadores. Aunque los únicos que hacían bromas y ganaban castigos eran solo ellos, y, en algunos casos, Marlene se veía involucrada en esas aventuras; la mayoría de los alumnos más algunos profesores que no eran tan rígidos con las normas y daban su brazo a torcer ante la gracia del grupo, sufrían una gama de emociones y disfrutaban de un muy buen espectáculo. Y el show de esa noche en el banquete de bienvenida y en la ceremonia de la selección de casas comenzó de una forma bastante peculiar.

Lily Evans, con su andar orgulloso y seguro, se dirigía hacia los carruajes arrastrando por el brazo a una muy enfadada Marlene McKinnon quien no podía hablar debido a un hechizo convocado por la pelirroja, mientras intentaba no matar al puñado de Slytherin que se estaban burlando de su amiga por ser una hija de muggles, o como ellos la estaban llamando en este preciso instante "La prefecta 'la sangre sucia' Evans", e intentaba entender como hacía Lily para no mandarlos la volar, literalmente.

Por su parte, la prefecta estaba tan acostumbrada a que ese grupo la llamara así, que ni se molestaba en darles ni un momento de su tiempo. Ella, según creía, era una persona muy ocupada y ellos no eran precisamente muy 'inteligentes', digamos que carecían de cerbero o neuronas suficientes como para decir dos palabras juntas, y si ella les respondía iban a quedar demasiado mareados como para siquiera moverse, así que como ella era muy caritativa y bondadosa, prefirió dejarlos cuerdos y seguir con sus asuntos, que en esos momentos era tratar de domar a una Gryffindor rubia de sexto años.

En un lugar cercano, pero a la necesaria distancia para que la prefecta no los encontrara y se los cargara, los Merodeadores peleaban contra un muy enloquecido James Potter, quien tenía ansias de matar a los que en ese momento estaban molestando a su novia.

-Que no es tu novia, cuernos, y si los matas la zanahoria lo único que hará es odiarte aún más.- dijo un agotado Sirius Black mientras tiraba de su brazo izquierdo del lado contrario en el que iba su amigo para retenerlo, ayudado por Remus quien tiraba del brazo derecho y Peter, que se le había colgado en una pierna y con lo pesado que era no lo dejaba moverla.

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con él, James. Además, si Lily se querría deshacer de ellos, ya lo habría hecho. O acaso no conocemos nosotros más que bien su ira y el potencial que puede llegar a tener? – Intentaba tranquilizarlo Remus, logrando que James se detuviera de golpe, haciendo que los otros tres chicos salieran volando para atrás por inercia.

- Evans es una fiera, siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré, y ni tú, James, podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión.-decía un muy enfadado moreno mientras se levantaba del duro golpe que se había dado.

Luego de ayudar a Peter a levantase, se apresuraron los cuatro para lograr tomar el último carruaje que lleva a los estudiantes a partir del segundo curso a Hogwarts. Habían sido más de una vez las veces que tuvieron que ir al colegio caminando y no había sido nada placentero. En cuanto subieron y se aseguraron que nadie los estaba escuchando o los podía escuchar, comenzaron a planear su tan amada tradición.

No había posibilidad de que el año no empiece con una broma si los Merodeadores estudiaban en ese año en el colegio. Y esto Lily lo sabía, más que bien. Por eso cuando entró al comedor lo primero que hizo fue buscarlos, y, al no encontrarlos sentados en sus asientos comunes en la mesa de Gryffindor, pasó su mirada por el resto del comedor deteniéndose en un muchacho alto, con el pelo grasiento y nariz, quien la miró con una mirada triste y fría, mirada que se trasladó a la cara de la pelirroja, quien siguió de largo, pasando de él y sentándose junto a Marlene que la miraba con cara de pena.

-Ni una palabra- dijo seria y la sentencia se cumplió, ya que lo único que hizo la rubia fue rodar los ojos y darse vuelta para seguir hablando con su hermano mayor, Thomas, quien estaba en su séptimo año.

Mientras tanto, Sirius Black, subido a la espalda de Remus Lupin, intentaba tirar a James Potter para llegar primero al comedor y, unos cuantos metros más atrás, corría con todas sus fuerzas un cansado Peter que se había retrasado.

-Pulgas, no empujes que de todas formas vamos a llegar los cuatro al mismo tiempo. Además, estas haciendo un mal uso de la espalda de 'lobito'- inquirió James mientras se quitaba a Sirius de encima que se había empecinado en cobrar su venganza después de ser llamado de esa forma tan odiada para él.

-No me llames así, cuernos. –le respondió enojado el moreno.

-Y mi espalda no es un instrumento.-le respaldó el rubio mientras se quitaba a Sirius de su espalda y se erguía tratando de calmar el dolor que le habían provocado estirando para el lado contrario y girando para ambos lados. En uno de esos movimientos, vio que Peter no estaba al lado suyo, o de James y Sirius, y que tampoco estaba atrás.- Alguna idea de en donde esta Colagusano? –les pregunto. Al recibir una negación como toda respuesta, se detuvo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, oyó un grito que lo llamaba y segundos después reconoció la voz de su amigo restante, que hizo que se detuvieran y lo esperaran.

-Haciendo ejercicio, Peter? –bromeó Sirius una vez que este hubo llegado al lugar donde se encontraban ellos. Él, por su parte, lo único que hizo fue apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas exhausto y tratar de recuperar la respiración. Pero no puedo quedarse en esa posición durante mucho tiempo ya que alguien lo había levantado y lo estaba cargando en su hombro mientras avanzaba, y ese alguien era James empecinado en llegar al gran comedor para poder sentarse al lado de la pelirroja. Remus y Sirius primero se miraron y luego echaron a correr para alcanzarlos.

Lily y Marlene estaban teniendo una muy divertida charla hasta que se oyó un estruendo y sus pesadillas entraron corriendo como si se tratase de una estampida. Porque a la hora de correr, James y Sirius no eran para nada silenciosos.

Tras hacer una magnifica entrada corriendo por los pasillos entre las largas mesas de las casas y haberles pegado disimuladamente a algunos de los Slytherin, tomaron sus habituales asientos que todo el mundo les habían reservado. El lugar perfecto para hacer bromas pero, por desgracia de un moreno azabache, demasiado lejos de donde Marlene y Lily se sentaban. Aunque esto no le impedía ir hasta donde ella estaba y saludarla.

-Sabes, Evans, hoy estas más hermosa de lo normal. – dijo con voz arrogante y grave, en un susurro.

-Seguiría estando hermosa con uno de mis puños en tu cara, Potter? Y ni creas que he olvidado lo de esta mañana en el tren. –le respondió enfadada y cruelmente, claro que eso le resbaló completamente al chico.

-Oh, vamos pelirroja, sabes lo que te quitaría ese enojo? Una salida conmigo a Hogsmade.

-Preferiría salir con el calamar gigante antes que contigo. –James iba a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Minnerva McGonagall, entró al gran comedor para avisar que los alumnos del primer curso iban a entrar, y con una última mirada, James se despidió de ella y se fue a sentar con sus tres amigos.

Luego de la selección, los Merodeadores prepararon sus varitas y en cuanto escucharon el tintinear común de la copa de Minnie, hicieron un movimiento rápido y seco y unos fuegos artificiales salieron de estas iluminando el techo y todo el salón. Luego de varias explosiones, se leyó una escritura:

"Los señores Lunatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta tienen el honor de presentarse ante los nuevos alumnos y de darles la bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería."

Y las chispas que desprendía ese mensaje se transformaban en flores para las niñas y en pequeños dragones para los niños para las casas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, claro que para los de Slytherin también hubo bienvenida pero no tan placentera.

Lo que las serpientes recibieron fueron… también flores y dragones idénticos a los de la demás casas, solo exteriormente. Porque en cuanto los niños tocaron sus regalos, estos los empezaron a atacar. Las flores se convirtieron en carnívoras intentando morder cualquier cosa a su alcance y los dragones enfurecieron y atacaban a toda la mesa con su aliento de fuego, arañando con sus patas y mordiendo con sus dientes. En cuanto esto ocurrió, las otras tres casas comenzaron a reírse y burlarse de esta.

En cuanto los profesores, primero tuvieron que parar de reírse para luego ir a ayudarlos. Pero en un giro esperado de los acontecimientos, las flores y los dragones empezaron a atacar a los profesores que intentaban parar la broma, lo que aumento la risa de los demás estudiantes. Aunque por lástima de los estudiantes y de los Merodeadores, con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore y McGonagall hicieron desaparecerlos, dando por comenzado así, el banquete de bienvenida.

-Cuernos, pásame el pollo. –dijo con la boca llena Sirius mientras se llenaba el plato con más comida y la devoraba nuevamente.

-Que asco, pulgas, además estas a dos metros del pollo.- le respondió James quien tenía ambas manos llenas de comida y escupía comida mientras hablaba. Remus, quién estaba sentado al lado de Sirius y en frente de James, se tapó la cara con el diario 'El Profeta' para que la comida escupida por los dos muchachos no le llegara a la cara.

-Podrían parar los dos de una vez y comportarse? Estan escupiendo comida y la profesora McGonagall ya esta enfadada con nosotros por lo de la broma, y si no quieren limpiar todo el castillo al estilo muggle, es mejor que se comporten un poco hasta que se calme. – Sirius y James se miraron ante la inquisición de un molesto y asqueado Remus y soltaron la comida que tenían en las manos y se limpiaron la boca.

-Por Merlin, Lunatico, ya has logrado encojonarme, crees que Minnie podría hacernos eso? –preguntó un dudoso Black, aunque los otros tres chicos hubieran deseado que no lo hiciera o que por lo menos no hubiera llamado así a la profesora, que en ese momento estaba atrás de él.

-Claro que podría. – se escuchó fuertemente con su voz.- Saben el daño que podrían haber causado? Sois unos irresponsables e inmaduros, por no decir otras cosas que no corresponden estar en el vocabulario de una profesora.-Si los cuatro fueran perros, tendrían las orejas gachas, el rabo entre las patas traseras y una mirada suplicante, cara a le que Sirius Black se parecía bastante. Por otra parte, Lily Evans estaba disfrutando de la escena de lo lindo, junto a Marlene, que aunque quisiera a tres de ellos, disfrutaba también ver a 'engreído Black' sufriendo o en un aprieto.- Cincuenta puntos menos por cada uno a la casa de Gryffindor, y no duden en suponer que están todos castigados. Por otra parte, el hechizo fue muy bueno y como profesora tengo que felicitar a mis alumnos –se notaba a mil leguas que lo que estaba diciendo le estaba costando en cantidad- por eso le otorgo veinticinco puntos a cada uno. Además de otros veinticinco por cada casa que recibió sus regalos en orden. –Las caras sufrieron una cambio radical en ese momento, en la de la profesora había orgullo, en la de los muchachos alivio, en la de Marlene felicidad y en la de Lily confusión.

-Profesora- interrumpió tímidamente la pelirroja.- espero estar bien en suponer que siguen castigados, no es así?

-Está en lo correcto, señorita Evans. A las nueve en mis despacho, caballeros y no quiero escusas. Entendieron?

-Sí, profesora –respondieron a coro los cuatro muchachos. La profesora le dirigió una mirada severa antes de dar la vuelta e irse con su paso seguro.

El resto del banquete se desarrolló sin ningún problema. Las charlas y las risas abundaban en las cuatro mesas y durante ese instante la guerra había desaparecido junto con la agonía, la sobriedad y la tristeza, para darle paso a la amistad, la confianza y la alegría.


End file.
